


To Find a Family

by Willow1396



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki is innocent, Mentor Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, but actually they’re Gryffindors, in just this one case, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1396/pseuds/Willow1396
Summary: And the last, was probably his favorite. For he had chosen her. She was not outwardly what most people would assume he would want in a follower, but oh how wrong they were. They could not see the potential hidden under frizzy hair and books. He had been swaying her choice subtly. A book on Norse mythology here, a green and gold snake amulet there. His name appearing in places and stories they perhaps shouldn’t. And she was curious, especially now that she knew the magical world was real.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	To Find a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and really it’s more of an idea than anything. I don’t know if I’ll continue it, but 100% feel free to use this as inspiration and add your own twist. I’d love to see it. I’m going to try to get at least another chapter or 2 out but we’ll see how it goes. Enjoy!

The realm was quiet, this time of night the only people who moved where either supposed to, or weren’t.

The dark haired god fell into the latter category. He was after all supposed to be in prison for his latest misdeed. Which was rather unfair since it wasn’t actually his fault for once. Not that anyone listened. But that was neither here nor there, things to be done after all punishments be damned.

The night found him slipping through a small gap in the realm. A hidden passageway into Yggdrasil, one that allowed travel from the realm eternal to Midgard. There was a follower he intended to check on. A few actually. Well there were four. 

Gods and goddess didn’t actually need followers. And most had none, the bigger names of course had many. That being said it was nice to actually have followers. What most Aesir seemed to forget, was that magical followers, that is beings who wielded seidr, actually gave a power boost to their patrons. And god of mischief that he was, had never seen fit to remind them. 

He had a few followers that he occasionally helped. But only four were special to him. The twins were marvelous at concocting harmless chaos. Meant to distract, help, or even give a healing laugh. Though they could be fierce in protection of their own. 

Another was a legacy, a child promised to him by his father. The last of 2 lines who he had once given his blessing too. The only thing asked was to protect him. But damn if the child didn’t make that hard. Not that it was his fault. No, that was on his relatives, and the moment the boy was able to go to the one place he would be easier to protect, was the moment the god would let his displeasure be known to the child’s kin.

And the last, was probably his favorite. For he had chosen her. He had watched as the girl was bullied for her knowledge, as she started to grow apart from her family. They provided for her hunger for knowledge, but did not understand it. Though they were proud. He watched as she made her way around rules, and turned things into her favor.  
Used her knowledge not only to further her own goals but to educate those around her. Though, she could perhaps use a bit more tact.

She was not outwardly what most people would assume he would want in a follower, but oh how wrong they were. They could not see the potential hidden under frizzy hair and books. He had been swaying her choice subtly. A book on Norse mythology here, a green and gold snake amulet there. His name appearing in places and stories they perhaps shouldn’t. And she was curious, especially now that she knew the magical world was real. 

He wanted to claim her as a mentee, really he wanted both the Granger girl and the son of James as mentees. They had so much promise. And honestly who better to teach them about magic than the most powerful magic wielder in the realm. They would be fierce. Loki would see to that. And he would ensure that absolutely no one would see that coming. The most dangerous things after all, where those that hid in plain sight.


End file.
